PROJECT SUMMARY: Advanced In Vivo Cancer Models (AICM) Shared Resource The Advanced In Vivo Cancer Models (AICM) Shared Resource of the Dan L Duncan Comprehensive Cancer Center (DLDCCC) is constructed to meet the needs of Cancer Center investigators wishing to use experimentally demanding, state-of-the-art, in vivo cancer models that require specialized techniques, and a high degree of experimental ingenuity. These models include genetically engineered mice (?knockout,? ?knockin,? and transgenics), and patient-derived tumor xenografts (PDX) grown either in immunocompromised mice, or in alternative platforms such as the chicken egg chorioallantoic membrane (CAM). Both mouse and human-derived models require substantial validation work to ?credential? that they are reflective of the biology of the disease or process under study. Since patient-derived tissues used to generate the models have considerable associated clinical and ?omic? information, computational infrastructure is also required to abstract, store, organize, retrieve, and display such information so that investigators can make rational choices as to which model(s) to use, and to help interpret their results. The AICM Shared Resource will coordinate these activities for the Cancer Center to enhance in vivo model access, use, and utility in a cost-effective manner.